


Ты же ангел!

by WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202021
Summary: Представления Гавриила о том, как должен вести себя ангел, существенно отличаются от представлений Азирафаэля.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты низкого рейтинга 2021





	Ты же ангел!

— Ты же ангел!

Каждый раз, когда Азирафаэль слышит этот возглас Гавриила, ему на мгновение хочется закатить глаза, или осуждающе поцокать языком, или вообще сделать вид, что эти слова ну никак не могут относиться к самому Азирафаэлю.

— Ты же ангел! — повторяет Гавриил, и Азирафаэлю кажется, что осуждения в голосе архангела хватит, чтобы затопить весь мир. Ну, если не весь, то как минимум все западное полушарие.

У Гавриила свои взгляды на то, что может делать ангел, а что нет. Довольно унылые взгляды, по мнению Азирафаэля.

— Ты же ангел! — восклицает Гавриил, и эти слова Азирафаэль проносит сквозь века. Если сначала ему казалось, что Гавриил осуждает греческую и римскую кулинарные традиции, то с годами Азирафаэль понимает, что Гавриил в принципе выступает против употребления земной пищи: он одинаково кривится при виде крупных блестящих маслин, возмущается, когда Азирафаэлю подают ягнятину, только снятую с вертела, Гавриила не вдохновляют ни суши, ни тянущаяся итальянская пицца, ни хрустящие ломтики рыбы в панировке.

С прискорбием Азирафаэль осознает, что «Ты же ангел!» — это стандартная реакция Гавриила на все, что не соответствует его архангельским стандартам. Иными словами — на весь мир.

— Ты же ангел! — возмущается Гавриил, когда видит Азирафаэля с кубком вина. Азирафаэль чувствует, что фраза «мало того, что ты все время ешь» так и повисает в воздухе.

— Ты же ангел! — повторяет Гавриил таким тоном, будто эти слова должны объяснить Азирафаэлю что-то очень важное, что-то, что он постоянно упускает из виду, хотя не должен, ведь он ангел!

— Ну ты же ангел! — восклицает Гавриил, когда Азирафаэль открывает собственный небольшой книжный магазинчик. Можно подумать, книги когда-то кому-то помешали! Гавриил лишь ходит от стеллажа к стеллажу и качает головой. Азирафаэль думает, что даже архангелы иногда устают повторять одно и то же.

После несостоявшегося апокалипсиса Гавриил не говорит ничего, и Азирафаэль даже не собирается зацикливаться на этом. Если у Гавриила не нашлось никаких слов, то кто такой Азирафаэль, чтобы подбирать слова за архангела?

— Ты же ангел! — почти хрипит Гавриил, и Азирафаэль немного неловко натягивает одеяло повыше. Кто же знал, что Гавриил решит посетить его ранним воскресным утром!

Гавриил выглядит так, будто конец света все-таки настал. Просто немного припозднился.

— Как так? — спрашивает Гавриил, будто желает убедиться, что глаза его не обманывают. — Это что, демон в твоей постели? Но ты же ангел!

Азирафаэль пожимает плечами:

— Я ангел, и как мне это мешает любить?


End file.
